


Nothin'

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri).What does JD want to do?





	Nothin'

“Don’t wants to.”

Squatting on his haunches, Buck met his son’s gaze, the small arms folded defiantly across his chest. 

“Well, what _do_ you want to do, Li’l Bit?” 

“Don’t wants to do nothin’.” 

“D’ya want to tell me why?” Buck coaxed, and received an emphatic shake of the head in reply. 

Slipping past Buck, Vin dropped to the floor next to his brother and scooted close, bumping shoulders as he tried to coax a smile from the normally cheerful youngster. 

“Thought you was lookin’ forward to goin’ fishin’, JD.” 

“No,” another shake of the head, “don’t wants to go.” 

Vin sighed unhappily, exchanging a puzzled look with Chris. 

“But JD,” Chris began carefully, “we were all going fishing together. You can’t stay home by yourself.” 

“Don’t wants to stay home by m’self.” JD pulled his knees up to his chest and his little fists tightened. “Don’t wants to go fishin’.” 

Vin huffed a breath. “Then what do ya wanna do?” 

“Nothin’.” 

“This is going nowhere fast,” Chris whispered to Buck. 

“You wanted to go fishing when you got up this morning.” Buck eyed the small boy. “And you helped put the fishing poles and the worms in Chris’ truck.” 

"But I don't wants to no more." JD's lip quivered.

"Why don't you and Vin go," Buck suggested. "Probably best if JD and I stayed here."

"I don't wants to stay here."

Buck counted to ten, "Then what do you want to do?"

"Nothin'!"

"Abbott and Costello have nothing on our young friend," Ezra chuckled. "Who's on first, indeed!"

“Ain't funny, Ez.”

"Ah, but it is. Allow me to explain. You will recall that upon my arrival I stated, 'if the boys are doing _nothing_ today, might I take them to the county fair. It would appear we were overheard."


End file.
